


Пока твои губы ещё алые

by Anaquilibria



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Amputee Merlin, Established Relationship, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, PWP, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Young Harry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: У рыцарей «Кингсмэн» две жизни, и когда погибает Галахад, возвращается Гарри.





	Пока твои губы ещё алые

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: протезы обеих ног у Мерлина; сомнительная AU c фантастическими элементами.
> 
> Написано на Kingsman Kink Bingo на дайри, кинк "инвалидность".  
> Название взято из "While Your Lips Are Still Red" Nightwish.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kingsman and all related indicia are trademarks of Marv Films and Twentieth Century Fox. ©

У рыцарей «Кингсмэн» две жизни.

Это, конечно, не девять, но тоже неплохо.

Каждый раз, когда рыцарь умирает, воскресает человек, однажды ставший им. Его тело такое же, как за мгновение до «добро пожаловать в «Кингсмэн», хоть и без следа приобретённых навыков; он уже больше никогда не станет рыцарем, — это возможно только раз, — но он получает шанс прожить человеческую жизнь.

Последний год был богат на воскрешения.

Джеймс Спенсер очнулся после смерти Ланселота в одном из американских моргов, толком не зная ничего о тех, кто его убил. Несмотря на то, что он помнил всё остальное, в агентстве больше не было ему места: как показывали истории некоторых предыдущих рыцарей, повторная связь с «Кингсмэн» заканчивалась скорой и беспричинной смертью.

Честер Кинг пришёл в себя на полу у подъёмника в примерочной, где бросил тело Артура Эггзи, и пережил День В. Мерлин не видел его — и не был уверен, что хотел.

У обоих сейчас была своя жизнь.

Гарри Харт же испарился.

Это было очень в его духе, но, впрочем, не мешало Мерлину быть уверенным, что рано или поздно Гарри даст о себе знать.

***

Гарри появляется на седьмой день.

Он спокойно стоит у двери дома Мерлина и выглядит так же, как в день их знакомства. Мерлину почти кажется, что сейчас тот протянет руку и скажет: «Гарри»; «Стюарт», — ответит тогда ещё не Мерлин, удивляясь крепкости рукопожатия. Как будто всё начинается сначала.

Но всё начинается сначала только для Гарри.

— Впустишь меня? — спрашивает он, и мысок его ботинка почти касается порога; знакомо приподняв уголки губ, он смотрит на Мерлина и ждёт.

В глазах Гарри нет тени. Он помнит всё, но Галахад, устроивший бойню в Кентукки, мёртв. Как говорил Джеймс, который после разрубания напополам обзавёлся раздражающей привычкой почёсывать нос, прежние воспоминания скорее похожи на просмотренное кино.

Гарри — не Галахад и больше им не станет. Теперь он стреляет не лучше того, кто никогда этому не учился, а вырубить нападающего зонтом может разве что случайно. Позже он привыкнет и, скорей всего, освоит часть навыков заново, но каждый раз нововоскрешённые рыцари кажутся Мерлину беззащитными настолько, что в животе сворачивается тяжёлое ледяное чувство.

— Входи, — отвечает Мерлин.

Гарри переступает через порог и, ничуть не церемонясь, обнимает Мерлина. Он немного ниже, и это царапает; его пушистые растрёпанные волосы лезут в нос, но Мерлин не может не обнять в ответ.

Мерлин почти сомневается, стоит ли предлагать Гарри виски; несмотря на то, что это далеко не первое воскрешение агента в его жизни, окончательно поверить в прежнего Гарри в другом теле всё ещё сложно.

— Завтра нужно отправиться в «Кингсмэн» уладить дела с твоей смертью, — напоминает он Гарри, когда они устраиваются в гостиной, медленно и осторожно разговаривая ни о чём. — Кстати, Эггзи теперь Галахад и живёт в твоём доме, поздравляю.

Гарри самодовольно улыбается:

— Я знаю. Полагаю, ты воспользуешься ситуацией и расскажешь ему с Роксаной о нашей славной традиции.

— Побудешь наглядным свидетельством, — кивает Мерлин. — Эггзи будет счастлив.

— Вот чёрт, у меня нет ни одного костюма.

— И причёску уложить не выйдет, — подсказывает Мерлин с серьёзным видом.

Он уже почти забыл, как выглядит Гарри в свободных джинсах и рубашке с закатанными рукавами. Мимика взрослого Гарри на его же молодом лице смотрится немного странно; вздохнув, тот запускает руку в волосы жестом себя двадцатилетнего.

— Забыл. — Гарри вдруг перемещается ближе к Мерлину. — Где мой приветственный поцелуй?

Он касается губ Мерлина, неожиданно легко и едва ощутимо, и закрывает глаза; Мерлин отвечает, спина Гарри под тонкой тканью рубашки согревается от его ладоней, и Гарри углубляет поцелуй.

Когда Гарри снова смотрит на него, Мерлин узнаёт взгляд того Гарри, которого он отправил в Кентукки.

— Пойдём. — Гарри стягивает Мерлина с дивана и ведёт за собой в сторону спальни.

Приподняв брови, Мерлин подчиняется. Гарри давно не был склонен к внезапному сексу, хотя продолжал считать его лучшим аргументом в споре, — но теперь эта перемена как раз вполне объяснима.

— Это лишит тебя сомнений, — говорит Гарри, поднимая край свитера Мерлина, — а мне позволит наконец кончить, потому что я хочу тебя уже чёртову неделю.

Он подталкивает Мерлина к краю кровати и опускается перед ним на колени; несмотря на то, что пару минут назад язык Гарри был у Мерлина во рту, в этом положении куда больше заботы, чем желания. Гарри расстёгивает брюки Мерлина, и тот приподнимает бёдра, позволяя стянуть брюки вместе с трусами.

Когда ткань спускается ниже колен, Мерлин слышит, как Гарри задерживает дыхание.

Матово поблёскивающие чёрные гильзы обхватывают культи Мерлина; ноги ниже — сплетения чёрных трубок и пластин, простые и лёгкие, но в них чувствуется сила, как в тренированных мышцах. Гарри снимает по очереди носки и ботинки — и наконец поднимает взгляд.

— Об этом я думал отдельно, — признаётся Гарри.

Он мягко проводит рукой по одной из гильз. Он всегда ласкает их, прежде чем снять, и, хотя фантомные ощущения остались далеко в прошлом, ушли вскоре после потери ног и окончательного перехода в координаторы, ласки Гарри возбуждают почти так же, как если бы Мерлин действительно мог их чувствовать. Гарри целует самую толстую трубку, спускаясь к металлической спупне, и обхватывает губами край, заменяющий пальцы; там — щель, в которой скрыто лезвие, такое же, как в обуви «Кингсмэн», и Мерлин знает, что Гарри дразнит её языком.

Он надавливает свободной ногой на пах Гарри, где член уже оттопыривает джинсы, и Гарри вздрагивает, но продолжает целовать протез, не обращая внимания на Мерлина. За столько лет Мерлин уже знает, с какой силой нужно нажимать, чтобы не причинить Гарри боль, как можно возбудить его за считанные минуты и как заставить кончить быстро, со сдавленной руганью сквозь зубы, — но сейчас он растягивает удовольствие, и Гарри уже не всегда удаётся не толкаться навстречу его ступне в поисках стимуляции.

— Расстегни брюки, — говорит Мерлин, и Гарри смотрит на него; его зрачки расширены, на щеках — неровный румянец, а пальцы неосознанно поглаживают сплетение изогнутых трубок на лодыжке.

Мерлин шевелит ступнёй, и, отмерев, Гарри возится с «молнией» и пуговицами, приспускает трусы, освобождая уже полностью вставший член. На головке блестит предсемя. Мерлин наклоняется и сам расстёгивает рубашку Гарри, нарочно задевая соски; Гарри любит, когда их натирают почти до боли, но это может подождать, если Мерлин не хочет обзавестись протестующей спиной к утру.

— Можно? — спрашивает Гарри, и Мерлин кивает, зная, что он хочет сделать.

Когда-то — Мерлину понадобится время, чтобы не думать о жизни с Гарри как о чём-то давно прошедшем, чтобы не считать этого Гарри _другим_ , — Гарри любил почти так же сидеть перед ним на полу гостиной, неспешно и сосредоточенно натирая протезы до блеска; позже, когда пол окончательно перестал нравиться его суставам, Гарри клал ноги Мерлина себе на колени, сидя на диване.

Сейчас Гарри направляет член к ступне, размазывает предсемя по металлу, и Мерлин выдыхает, чувствуя острый всплеск возбуждения. Губы Гарри алые, он кусает их — привычка, от которой он избавился лет тридцать назад и которая вернулась снова. Кожа головки ярче на чёрном металле, и дыхание Гарри сбивается, когда Мерлин осторожно накрывает его член второй ступнёй.

Глядя ему в глаза, Гарри уверенно держится за обе ноги и толкается. Пальцы скользят вдоль движущихся трубок, едва не попадая между ними, и Мерлин едва удерживается от напоминания, что протезы в движении легко могут сломать кости: по глазам Гарри видно, что именно это его и заводит.

— Раздень меня, — просит Мерлин, когда Гарри, сдерживаясь, отстраняется, и, хоть на нём уже нет одежды, Гарри понииает, о чём он.

Гарри крепко берётся за одну из гильз и снимает протез вместе со внутренней силиконовой чашей, покрытой сенсорами. Остаток ноги обнажается, и прикосновение взгляда Гарри — самое интимное из прикосновений между ними.

Теперь он раздет полностью; гибкие чёрные ноги отставлены в сторону, очки давно сняты и выключены. Гарри снова легко стекает вниз, массирует обе культи сразу, и Мерлин негромко стонет — кожа у концов ног чувствительная, руки Гарри чуткие и умелые, и Гарри просто нравится его слышать.

Ласки быстро становятся откровеннее: Гарри раздвигает его ноги шире, влажно целует закругленные края, прихватывает губами чёрные волоски и обводит языком следы от гильз. Взглянув вниз, Мерлин видит, как Гарри дрочит себе, иногда останавливаясь и оттягивая член в сторону, — и не выдержав, тянет Гарри вверх, запускает руки под рубашку, увлекает на себя, и Гарри целует его так же, как всегда, жадно, сжимая пальцами затылок.

Выпутавшись из одежды, Гарри поднимает голову, поудобнее устраиваясь на нём. Мерлин вдруг замечает, что на солнце его уши просвечивают розовым, и невольно улыбается.

— Что? — немного раздражённо ворчит Гарри.

Его голос выше, а кожа мягче, он моложе на тридцать с лишним лет, он теперь одного возраста с Эггзи — Мерлин старается не задумываться об этом, как вообще можно хотеть кого-то _возраста Эггзи_ , чёрт возьми, — но интонации, взгляд, прикосновения остались прежними.

Атмосфера в комнате меняется, когда Мерлин вместо ответа целует гладкое горло Гарри, желая не столько завести сильнее, сколько просто касаться; руки без следов от оружия сжимают плечи Мерлина, и Гарри стонет, длинно и хрипло.

Я скучал по тебе, хочет сказать Мерлин, я буду скучать по тебе ещё долго, даже когда ты рядом, но это неважно, это исправимо, потому что ты здесь, а не на асфальте у церкви в Кентукки.

Гарри неразборчиво ругается, когда его член дёргается у живота Мерлина, и тянется к ящику столика.

— Знаешь, это действительно интересный опыт, — говорит Гарри как ни в чём ни бывало, и только дыхание выдаёт его. — Как будто ещё один первый раз с тобой.

Он входит в Мерлина медленно и неторопливо, сжав зубы. Мерлин с удивлением узнаёт на его лице давно забытое выражение — то, когда Гарри боялся кончить сразу и занимал голову чем-то отвлекающим, будь это нецензурные пародии на Шекспира или просто счёт про себя. Гарри подхватывает ноги Мерлина, и нежная кожа культей трётся о плечи так, что теперь уже Мерлин должен думать, как не кончить немедленно.

Он вспоминает их действительно первый раз: в спальне кандидатов, сидя на узкой кровати; рука Гарри лихорадочно двигалась между их телами, Мерлин — Стюарт — прикусывал ребро ладони и в итоге, кончая, стукнулся головой о стальное изножье, и Гарри гладил его затылок, бессмысленно целуя след от зубов на руке.

Первый день любви никогда не возвращается, но сейчас в каком-то смысле происходит снова. Кровать мягче и больше, в комнате есть окна, и за ними — прохладный июль, но Гарри здесь, и всё, что Мерлин чувствует к нему, остаётся неизменным.

Гарри ожидаемо чертыхается, замирает, напрягаясь всем телом, и это вдруг толкает Мерлина следом.

Несколько минут Гарри просто лежит на нём, взмокший и тяжело дышащий, свесив пушистую голову ему на плечо.

— Душ, — наконец говорит он, морщась почти как кот, испачкавший лапу.

Помогая Мерлину в душе, он возбуждается снова и смотрит на вставший член с настолько непередаваемым выражением лица, что Мерлин и не пытается сдержать смех.

***

Этой ночью Мерлин просыпается от ощущения, что на него смотрят, и, не шевелясь, приоткрывает глаза.

Гарри сидит на краю кровати спиной к нему, похожий на тень, отделившуюся от угла. Он мог бы показаться призраком, видением на границе сна и яви, если бы Мерлин не знал точно.

Он вертит в руках пистолет Мерлина, неуверенно вскидывает его, целясь в стену, опускает и вскидывает снова.

Мерлин не чувствует в нём опасности.

Гарри спокойно оборачивается, уже зная, что Мерлин не спит, и прячет пистолет обратно в тайник у кровати.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Мерлин, снова обнимая его; это скорей проверка связи, чем настоящий вопрос.

От Гарри исчезающе пахнет порохом и железом. Он кивает:

— Пройдёт время, и всё будет хорошо.

Через пару дней Гарри улетает в Кентукки, и это первый, но далеко не последний раз.

Проходит время, и Гарри всегда возвращается.


End file.
